


入秋

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 3





	入秋

01

入秋的天不能下雨，一旦下过雨就好像把夏天残存的余热全都洗刷了个干净。没有一点温度和残留，无情的像是人间本来的样子。

连续的阴天，前一日的雨还没干透，暗沉的天色就像是随时都会飘着雨丝的样子。小区门口的保安背对着门口，躲在绿化的草丛中抽着烟。打火机摩擦着打出来的火亮着他的脸，成为了唯一的亮色。

火花温暖又热烈。

王九龙低着头走出门口，带着他的行李家当。很奇怪，他来北京这么多年，他以为走的时候会有很多东西，可是收拾起来却发现没什么东西。

一个行李箱，一个大包，还有自己的随身包和一个手机，这些就是全部了。王九龙自嘲地想着，也许是因为穷，也许是因为没钱。

所以不能够买什么东西，赚出来的钱交了房租不剩下什么，挥霍的一顿就是去吃一次火锅。一个月一两次的那种，不然就是有什么重要的事情了，要把自己的钱给出去，换一顿舍不得吃下去但是又格外诱人的食物。

他要去哪里，真的要走吗？王九龙停住了脚步，他才出小区就不想走下去了，他咬着唇，刚才的争吵还在耳边回荡。

能争吵的原因不过就是因为钱，不过就是因为本来应该挥霍的青春全都浪费在了生存上。完全不是为了生活，他们还没有这个资格生活。

张九龄脸上的不悦王九龙闭上眼睛都能想到，那支烟就像抽在王九龙的心上，在昭告着他这样无理取闹有多烦人。张九龄厌烦他了，也和对待别人一样对待他。

可是问题出在哪。

王九龙不知道。

02

刚搬进出租屋的时候两个人都怀着美好的幻想，幻想着未来能够有稳定的工作，能够从这间屋子里搬出去。

隔壁的邻居实在是太吵了，隔音效果不好。王九龙和张九龄老会听到隔壁白天争吵，晚上晃床板的声音。那个时候张九龄笑着和王九龙说，我们就当免费听碟看片了。

滚在一张床上也是因为这个，从王九龙先亲了一口张九龄静静看着他的反应开始，两个人脱了对方的衣服，在一个寂静的深夜。

月亮是见证，王九龙靠在张九龄的身上，手去摸张九龄的手。他却只是想牵手，没想到张九龄十指紧扣扣住了他的手。

“我们以后会有钱的，到时候我给你换一个大房子。”张九龄像是起誓，吻了吻王九龙的手背。

懂事听话的弟弟心里满是感动，他知道生活的苦，也知道眼前的男人有这份心。他说我不要多大的房子，你能陪着我就行，有可以够我们花的钱。

“不，我不要你跟着我吃苦。”

早出晚归的人的确辛苦，但是一起吃饭一床上睡觉是幸福的。今天张九龄带王九龙去吃烧烤了，在摊位上把自己手机里的余额给王九龙看。

两个零变成三个零，四个零......

那时候的快乐就是数着后面的零，看着它慢慢的变多。王九龙相信张九龄的，他相信张九龄，始终相信。一个能够把自己的全部身家都堵上，给他换美好的未来，这样的人怎么能够不相信。

直到有一天，王九龙在张九龄的身上翻出两张电影票且时间还是王九龙加班的那天。

说相信吗，一定相信吗，好像有点傻。

03

热烈的情事总是在床上解决的。王九龙两条腿架在张九龄的肩膀上，他这样更贴近张九龄。每撞一下王九龙就感觉到张九龄额头上的汗都要滴到他的脸上去，他摸着张九龄的脸，想要去亲一亲。

张九龄做完之后没急着退出来，只是埋在王九龙的身体里用脸去蹭着王九龙的胸口。王九龙的胸很大，和女人没法比但是掐一把还是能握在手中的。张九龄喜欢这里，每一次都会弄的王九龙脚趾蜷缩，紧紧地勾住他。

但是今天王九龙没有这样。他撑着身子坐起来，看着张九龄，只是把自己裹进被子里看着他。

“怎么了？”

“刚刚和我做的时候，你身上有别人的香水味道。”

真话就是那么的难听，但是比起动听的假话王九龙还是更想听刺耳的真话。他以为自己会歇斯底里的，可是他没有，他安安静静地裹着被子坐在床上，一条条一句句的，都说了清楚。

“我平时用的香水不是这个牌子。”

“你刚回家挂在衣架上的口红印我看见了。”

“还有前几天你包里的电影票，两张的我看到了。”

现实中的出轨哪有电视剧里演的那么轰轰烈烈。王九龙只觉得自己的心凉了，他看着张九龄，在那一刻间他觉得张九龄的沉默对自己来说就像一块持续压下去的石头。

最好把他的心都压下去，压到看不见的漆黑地方，然后他的那颗心就不会为了张九龄跳动了。他就不会痛了，他就再也不在乎了。

“九龄，你最近都在干什么？”王九龙放开被子，就像扯开了自己的最后一道防线，他坐在张九龄的腿上，去亲张九龄的嘴巴。

张九龄躲了过去，他看着王九龙：“不是说我身上有别人的香水味道吗，那你还亲？”

“我喜欢你，九龄，从第一天我和你滚在一起，滚到床上去的时候我就铁了心的决定和你在一起。”王九龙道，“不管贫穷，还是富有，我总觉得你在我身边就好。”

“可是我没钱，你跟着我有什么用。我身上为什么有别人的香水味道，为什么陪别人去看电影，为什么身上有口红印，王九龙我他妈还不是为了你。”

手机里的存款，每天累死累活的加班增长的太慢了，他需要往上爬，往更高的地方去走。什么都要花钱，换自己的房子要花钱，买车也要花钱，自己去吃喝玩乐更要花钱。张九龄不想要王九龙跟着自己还有吃泡面，每天站在火锅店的门口说没关系，我不爱吃那些东西。

没有钱，你跟我说这个，说个屁。

王九龙收拾东西收拾得很快，张九龄所有的解释他在那一刻都能够接受了。

都是因为钱。

他们相遇的时间错了，他们不应该在最没钱的时候相遇，他们同甘共苦了，可是却不能一同享福。

有的人就是这样。

04

习惯了两个人的生活，再回归一个人的生活有些不习惯。张九龄更不爱回家去了，总是在班上加班到很晚，有的时候甚至就在班上窝着。

手里的钱好像是越来越多了，可是无处可去没有地方可以花。他变得越来越爱酒了，特别喜欢看酒被打开时候的那一阵声响，喜欢看酒顺着杯壁流下来。

“所以，到底是你对不起他？”

“没有对不对得起。”张九龄拿起酒杯自己灌了一大杯，“我要给他好的生活，所以我别无选择。”

香水味道是一起吃饭的时候留下来的。

口红印是张九龄拒绝了之后只吻在衣服上的。

那两张电影票是张九龄想要和王九龙一起去看的，可是那天王九龙加班，所以两张电影票还在自己的衣服口袋里都没拿出来。

许多事情张九龄都没有解释，他不知道如何开口。他看着王九龙把所有的东西都收拾好，他以为王九龙只是闹别扭，王九龙会回来的。但是一天过去了，两天过去了，一周过去了，一个月过去了，王九龙都没有回来。

北京那么大，他一个人能够去哪里。他去哪里了，回家了还是还在北京游荡呢。张九龄每一次都想要出门去找，打他的电话，他知道那天的话说重了，但是他每次拿起手机就不敢再打过去。

他害怕听到王九龙的声音，他害怕王九龙责怪他不负责任，他害怕王九龙说对他失望了。

王九龙会哭吗，也许会吧。又或者王九龙觉得不值得，没有谁会为了一个不负责任只想着金钱和往上爬的男人流泪呢？

05

张九龄换了房子，但是他把之前他们住的出租屋租了下来。他每天晚上都会回来看看，黑漆漆的房间灯都没打开，这里曾经有一个人在这样的黑暗里开起一小盏暖黄的灯在等着他。

上下的楼梯还发出声响来，张九龄每一次听到这种声响都觉得是有人来了。

“九龙，是你吗？”

回应张九龄的只有黑漆漆的楼道，安静得吓人。在黑暗里传来的几声猫叫，和着漆黑的夜，像是在回答张九龄。

他不会回来了。

一旦入了秋的天气，只要一冷下来，便是开弓再没有回头箭。

Fin


End file.
